


Barry Allen Imagines

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow





	1. Imagine Barry Speeding You Across Town for Your Date

Requested by @west-coast-misfit

A/N: This is the first one I’ve done so bear with me…

“Barry? Where are you?” You walked around the STAR Labs cortex, slightly creeped out by how empty it was, every single footstep echoing through the concrete hallways. To calm your nerves, you grabbed a lollipop from Cisco’s “secret” stash, taking a lick as you continued the search for your boyfriend.

After searching for almost two hours (cause let’s face it… Star labs was huge) you were reaching your wit’s end. Especially since no one on team Flash was answering your many calls and texts.

That’s it… I’m going home. You thought to yourself as you made your way back to the Cortex. You were halfway there when in the blink of an eye you found yourself whisked away to your favorite restaurant on the other side of Central City.

Once you finally stopped and brushed the dust from your jacket; you were able to take in your surroundings. Barry stood before you in a really flattering blue blazer and grey shirt, his signature sheepish smile on his face. 

“Happy Birthday Y/N. Sorry, we all kinda hid from you for a while… You see I-”

“Stop,” You cut him off. “You had me walk around the Cortex and the bowels of the lab for almost two hours, just to fix all this for my birthday?”

You stared at Barry, waiting for an answer. He simply nodded his head.

“I appreciate the effort. But, next time you wanna run me through the city, warn me. I think I swallowed a fly.” You gave a meek cough and pressed a kiss to your dork of a boyfriend’s cheek.

“Let’s go sit down, I’m starving!” You said simultaneously.


	2. Barry Allen Smut A-Z

**A = Aftercare** **(What they’re like after sex)**

**  
** After you two have had your fill of sex, Barry will be the first to grab a towel to clean you up. Once that’s done, you both curl up under the sheets and lay there, your head on Barry’s chest, letting the sound of his heart and breathing lull you into a sense of security. If Barry decided to grab a shower after sex, you’re already on the phone to a take-out place because like Barry, you’re starving. Those nights you catch up on movies or tv while chowing down.

  
**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Barry loves your ass and your hips. Without fail, Barry will leave hickeys and/ or marks on your hips or ass, proud of what he has left behind. Thankfully for both of you, you can easily hide the evidence under your clothing. 

You love Barry’s arms and his torso. You love how his biceps feel when he holds you tight as he fucks you (or you fuck him). After you guys have gotten cleaned up, Barry will just watch you slowly trace random shapes on his chest or abs before you pass out like a light.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Barry loves the feeling of you cumming inside him. It makes him feel proud he could bring you over the edge to satisfaction. And depending on the day/week he’s had he wants to keep that feeling. So he may have a plug or two that he uses after a rather stressful week and hot session.  
**  
** **D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

**  
** When Barry was younger he had heard some other boys at school talking about watching porn and he had no clue what it was. So later he used the only computer in the West house (Joe’s). Barry turned red after a small portion of the first video. He cleared the browsing history so Joe wouldn’t find out. Barry was left feeling something odd and didn’t look it up for a few years. When he began to question his sexuality Barry would watch threesome videos to watch two dudes but have the woman there to make him feel “normal” while watching it.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

**  
** Barry hasn’t much experience with sex with either gender. So he was more than a little lost but, you didn’t hold it against him. You were still learning to because every relationship is different and you wanted to make sure Barry was as comfortable as possible.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)**

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

**  
** There’s a nice level of laughing that has happened in the moments leading up to sex. There have been multiple counts of one or both of you getting stuck in the rush to strip and you start laughing your asses off trying to help each other. Not to mention trying to strip Barry of the flash suit (you’ve had to restrain from taking a pair of scissors to it and face the wrath of Cisco).

  
**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

**  
** Barry mainly grows hair on his face and almost everywhere except his stomach and chest. He’s contemplated shaving his treasure trail, but you keep talking him out of it, unless it gets to be too much. Same goes for his crotch, he tries to keep it somewhat trimmed.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

**  
** Barry hadn’t had too many relationships in general. But he hadn’t had much of a problem being intimate and vulnerable with you. The stress of being a hero gets to him and he feels so much comfort in the fact that he can talk to you about it when you guys are coming down from your climax.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)** ****  


Before Barry started dating you, he jacked off pretty frequently, apparently, the speed force also gave him increased libido. He also likes it when you watch.

****  
**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)** ****  


Being the Flash and a CSI for CCPD is so demanding and stressful. So Barry likes to relinquish control and occasionally get tied up.

****  
**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)** ****  


You guys mainly do it around the apartment. But for some reason, Barry really really likes couch sex.

****  
**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)** ****  
****

Barry gets turned on by just seeing you work as a fellow CSI or just as a hero. He loves to see your mind work in your head. Brainy is the new sexy.

**  
** **N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

Barry doesn’t care for things that put you in danger (ie knifeplay.) he wants to keep you safe.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

**  
** **P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

**  
** Sex with Barry, despite his hero name, is slow and sensual and makes you feel like you’re on top of the world. He takes his time to romance you and to tease you as he builds you up to your climax as well as his own.

**  
** **Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

 Barry and you are both up for like a handjob or bj at a moments notice.

****  
**  
** **R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

**  
** Barry isn’t much one for risk in terms of full-on sex. The most risk you’ve taken as of late was an attempt at sex in his lab (he got too nervous so you blew him from under his desk). In terms of general experimenting, just the usual switching positions when you do it in various spots in the apartment.

**  
** **S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

**  
** Barry can go so many rounds that you are the one to tap out first. He tends to last a long while.

**  
** **T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

**  
** While Barry is essentially a human vibrator. You went ahead and bought a few vibrators. One so you didn’t develop a reliance on Barry and two, so he could have the chance to try them out too. Through the use of those toys and others, Barry found that he really likes vibrating plugs.

  
**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

**  
** Barry knows you love his muscles so he will walk around your apartment either in clothing that fits him in all the right ways or in underwear or straight up naked. When you guys are at STAR Labs and Barry finishes a few (hundred) laps around the track, he takes his time toweling off and stretching his arms above his head lifting his shirt just above his hips.

  
**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)** ****  


Barry in terms of volume is loud, but he often tries not to be. Typically he either kisses you or covers his mouth. When he does make noises they’re low and guttural, it’s music to your ears.

**  
** **W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

When you first started dating, you had invited The West family over for dinner in an attempt to earn their blessing. So naturally, you chose to make dinner. Needless to say, you may have almost ruined when Barry stopped by with some extra supplies you needed. He was a little sweaty and you two started to make out on your couch, until the timer on your oven was ringing loudly, causing you to send Barry tumbling off the couch as you frantically ran to save the dessert you had prepped for later tonight.

“Ow! Y/N! A pie? you stopped making out and shoved me off the sofa for a pie?!”

“Tonight is important and I’m not screwing up anything!”

“Speaking of screwing…”

****  
**  
** **X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

  
**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

**  
** Barry had a high sex drive ever since the particle accelerator incident and is glad that you can’t see much when he wears the suit, cause it tends to give him a boner a lot.

**  
** **Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

Being completely honest, you’re most likely to fall asleep first. At the very least, your eyes will struggle hard to stay open while Barry goes to get everything cleaned up.


End file.
